Twisted Metal: War
by Neon Genesis Guyver III
Summary: Ever wonder what it would be like if the characters of Twisted Metal finally got sick of Calypso? TOTAL WAR BEEATCH! god I feel stupid for sayin that Please submit character suggestions.
1. Intro, as told by Sweet Tooth

**_TWISTED METAL:_**

**WAR**

Disclaim: I don't own Twisted Metal.

Intro:

_Hello boys and girls._

_It's been a long time since this all began. A Looooooong time. I remember when I used to be your average Joe Shmoe. Then, one day, my psyche broke open like an egg on the sidewalk. That's about the time I started running red lights and hitting jaywalkers in my ice-cream truck. Fun times._

_Then he came along. Calypso. Leave it to a weirdo with a balding head and a sunken eye to take the name of a character from the Odyssey as his criminal pseudonym. A chick character no less._

_He had taken notice of my skills at causing a high death toll with my wheels. He told me about his contest. Twisted Metal. It sounded like a dream. Killing, maiming, mass destruction. And to top it off, anything at all for my prize. Boys and Girls, how could I resist?_

_Well, tar and feather me, I won my first time on the battlefield. Oh, you should've seen it. The carnage, the chaos. It was a masterpiece. I went to get my prize. I wanted to live forever, to stand eternal as the greatest killer of all time! My wish was granted. Oh, how wonderful it felt. The power flowing into me. The thought of all the lives I could take across the eons. Boys and girls, it was heaven._

_Of course, being the forward-thinking guy I was, I knew who I wanted to kill first. If Calypso was still around, more people would be killed in his contest, which meant less people for me to kill. I made my move on him when, suddenly, my head seemed to catch on fire spontaneously. The flames burned into my skull, and yet, I didn't die. Calypso laughed as I continued to try to get at him, only to have the flames burn worse._

_He said that he'd foreseen my intent, and placed a curse on me. If I even thought about wringing the little creep's neck, the flames would burn me. And if I failed to reenter his contest every year, the flames would spread to my entire body, trapping me in a living hell._

_"After all," he said, "what better infamy than to be known as the most brutal driver in Twisted Metal for all eternity?"_

_And so it went on. The flames never went away. I'm sure you understand why. I kept playing that fool's game. I didn't always win. The next time I did I tied to wish for the flames to no longer burn my head. He moved them to my bladder. Ever since, every time I hear someone say, "it burns when I pee," I snap their freaking neck (not that I wouldn't do it anyway, but I feel more justified). The next time I ended up with it back on my head._

_It became abundantly clear to me that Calypso got a big kick out of screwing people over their wishes. It happened to everyone, every time. Don't get me wrong, I love watching people suffer as much as the next sociopath, but it began to get old. I almost welcome the living hell as opposed to this monotonous existence. But I can't. I can't. Not until I've watched him die. Not until I see Calypso's rotting corpse do I dare give in._

_And that time is soon kiddies…_

_You see boys and girls, I've got a plan. I'm getting together a bunch of other guys who Calypso's screwed over the years. Guys who weren't completely whacked during the contest. Guys, like me, who would love to sting ol' Calypso up by his aging hippy hairdo._

_We've got a whole world to comb through searching for this creep. And we ain't gonna stop till he's dead. The fire on my head burns hotter than ever, and I relish in it._

_Better watch out boys and girls…_

_…this is WAR!_

AN: I've never really played Twisted Metal to be honest. I have however watched clips from the games and found them very cool. I like the characters and story structure. I'm going to do this in the standard TM fanfic format. Each character will have an Intro, Middle, and Conclusion. Please send suggestions. I have a few obvious ones in mind, but, I like feedback.


	2. Lil' Miss Grimm Intro

Twisted Metal: WAR

Disclaimer: I don't own TM.

**Lil' Miss Grimm INTRO**

_I knew I shouldn't have been out that night. I knew I should've stayed inside. But I had to. Lucy, my cat, was out their and I had to find her._

_I remember running down the streets. Hearing the screams, the screeching of tires, the explosions. I never used to think about hell, but now every time I do I think of that night. A city in ruins; a city burning in the flames of destruction._

_As I ran through the streets outside my apartment, calling Lucy's name, the blasting seemed to halt. I began to hope the fighting was over, that all the madness had ended. I was wrong._

_It was then that the skeleton-man dropped from the sky. He landed right across the street from me. He had a skull face and bone hands. He wore a black biker jacket and pants. His appearance shocked a driver and caused him to crash. The car blew up and the man was thrown out. He was all burnt and covered in blood, so I knew he was dead. It was more horrifying than anything I had seen before._

_Then the bald man with the scar eye appeared. He walked up the skeleton-man as the skeleton-man waved a bladed stick over the dead man. Blue smoke came from the dead man and the skeleton-man sucked it in. The scar-eyed man began speaking to the skeleton man, but they were too far away for me to hear. As they talked, I heard meowing behind me._

_I turned and saw Lucy behind me. I grabbed her and hugged her and tried to run home. Just then, I heard a loud voice…_

"_YOUR WISH IS GRANTED!"_

_Suddenly, there was a bright light. I dropped Lucy in shock. I was being taken up into the air by invisible hands. I felt horrible pain. I felt as though my skin was being ripped off and I could swear I heard a man screaming just above my own._

_When the light died down and my vision adjusted, I found myself on my knees in the road. I didn't feel pain, or anything. My whole body felt totally numb. All I could feel was a deep emptiness in my stomach._

"_You're mortal now, Mr. Grimm. The Torch has been passed."_

_I looked up. The bald man was there. He stood beside another man in a white shirt with black hair. He was looking at his own hands with an almost… shocked look on his face. It looked as though he was crying, but like happy crying._

"_W…What's going on?" I asked, my voice hoarse from screaming. I don't think they heard me._

"_I-I'm free!" The man in the shirt said. "Thank you Calypso! I'm FREE!"_

_The man began to run around and jump happily. He began screaming to the sky, declaring his freedom from the hunger, which I didn't understand. He didn't see that oncoming truck barreling down the road._

"_Look out!" I tried to call out, but my hoarse voice didn't carry._

_The truck screeched to a stop, but now before crushing the poor man under its wheels. I tried to cover my eyes, but when I did, I saw bony hands instead of my own. I shot up in shock._

_I looked down and saw that I was wearing black biker clothes like the skeleton man had been wearing. I turned about in panicked confusion as to how I came to be wearing these clothes. As I did, I found myself seeing the skeleton man again._

_I was terrified at first. Then I saw that he had flinched too. I was confused and cautiously approached. As I did, I reached out a hand, the same a he did. When they touched, I realized I was touching glass. The skeleton man was just a reflection. It was my reflection. I was the skeleton man!_

_Proportionately I was the same size as I was before, but my body was all bone. I screamed in terror as I realized what had happened._

_My cat walked up to me and rubbed against me. I grabbed Lucy for comfort and held her against me as I wept tearlessly. As I did, she fell limp in my arms. To my horror I realized that she was dead._

"_I'm terribly sorry about that my dear."_

_I turned and saw the bald man with the scar eye standing over me._

"_I suppose I should've warned you that that would happen," he said. "You are the Reaper of Souls now, Lil' Miss Grimm. You are the harbinger of death. If you want to go back to the way things were, learn to drive this motorbike."_

_He motioned to a black motorcycle that seemed to appear next to him from nowhere. It looked rusty and had a weird sidecar mounted with missiles and guns._

"_Once you do that," he continued, "enter my Twisted Metal competition. Until then, my dear Miss Grimm, I am Calypso, and I look forward to you playing Twisted Metal."_

_As I held Lucy's dead body, I watched as the bald man walked away. I began to realize that whatever had just happened, It must've been his fault. I realized that he was the one who made this happen and first the first time in my life, I was so angry in my heart that I wanted someone to die._

_

* * *

_

Five years later, I've grow accustomed to my role as the Grim Reaper, or Lil' Miss Grimm as some call me. I've hunted those destined for death with little remorse. Five years of isolating yourself from those you love can help you cope with those pesky things you mortals call emotions.

_What I really want though is one soul in particular. That bald-headed bastard that made me like this. I've searched constantly for some trace of him, but no luck._

_It seemed my only hope of finding that bastard was to enter his Twisted Metal Competition. I had mastered riding Mr. Grimm and felt ready to do what was need to get at Calypso._

_Then, not too long ago, the clown appeared. I knew him all to well. Needle's Kane, Alias Sweet Tooth. He was a mass murderer of epic proportions. In other words, a walking grim reaper soup kitchen. He was also the most famous Twisted Metal Champion in history._

_I asked him why he had sought me out. What could he possibly want of the reaper of souls?_

"_Well, my dear Miss Grim," he replied in that coy sort of way he did when he tried to scare people. (It just made me hungry.) "I don't really want anything in particular. I just wanted to know if you wanted in on some fun."_

"_What do you mean fun, Bozo?" I asked, my patience being tested by the flame-headed jester._

"_Oh, nothing too special," He said playfully. "I'm just holding a little scavenger hunt with me and a few friends. Just some good-old fun that's all?"_

_My interest was piqued. The only people Sweet Tooth would ever call his friends even jokingly were his fellow Twisted Metal Drivers. What on Earth could they be planning._

"_Exactly what would you be searching for Needles?" I inquired._

"_Oh, that's the best part," He said joyously. "The crème de la crème of prizes, the most hidden thing in the whole world. None other than our old buddy Calypso!"_

_That hooked me. Any chance to find Calypso that didn't involve the needless overindulgence of Twisted Metal was far more preferable. (It's surpassingly hard to maintain one's ideal weight, even as a reaper.) "Where is he?" I asked._

"_Who knows?" Needles replied. "But with all of us looking, someone's bound to come across him. And whoever finds him first gets the supreme joy of killing him. I bet you'd love to know what flavor his soul is. I know for a fact your predecessor always showed a keen interest in it."_

_I knew that too. I knew everything that the people who's souls I eat ever thought in their entire lives. And I agreed, the idea of Calypso's soul served on a platter of torment and seasoned with vengeance… God if I had Saliva I'd be fucking drooling. Whoever got him, the fact that he'd have to go to me in the end made it all worth it._

"_So, cutie-pie," Said Sweet Tooth as he held out a hand. "You in?"_

_It didn't take long to reply. I pulled a protective glove over my long bony fingers and then took the presented hand in agreement._

_Behind his fiendish mask, I knew Needles was smiling even wider than usual._

"_Welcome to the War baby!"_

Profile:

Lil' Miss Grimm

Name: Unknown at present

Age: 16

Height: 5'3

Vehicle: MR. GRIMM

AN: This is an OC I've long thought about. Obviously, her origins are ripped from Mr. Grimm's ending in Head On, though I've obviously made some changes. I always found it interesting that Calypso chose a young girl as Grimm's successor, and created this character to expound on this idea at its core. Lil' Miss Grim is 11 during the origin and 16 when approached by Sweet Tooth. I look forward to writing her tale the most. Keep sending suggestions people. Remember, these can be from any game and any version of a character that you like. Sky's the limit people.

NEXT:

AXLE


	3. Axel Intro

**Twisted Metal: War**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TM**

**Axel Intro**

All I wanted was peace. Was that too much to ask? I thought he'd understand. He helped me. He gave me my freedom. He gave me closure. He gave me my life. And now he'd taken away again.

The doctor stood across from me, testing the equipment for the up dated wheels. He was planning for me to enter the next Twisted Metal, and he wanted to be sure I would win. I could not move, could not find the strength to break free again like I had before. The man who had given me the strength to break free had taken it as well.

As the good doctor continued his work, he was unaware of someone coming up behind him. I recognized the flaming head of Sweet Tooth as he brandished a knife playfully behind the doctor. I couldn't help smiling a bit as the clown got closer.

The doc looked up at me, noticing my expression. "And just what are You so happy about?" he asked.

I had to come up with something, didn't want to give it away too soon. Luckily, I had something prepared incase I ever got out of the wheels.

"I was just thinking," I replied. "Remember how when I made my wish, and your electric trap made me say 'Peac-zaa?' That was pretty funny right?"

The doctor rubbed his chin thoughtfully as Sweet Tooth crept closer. "Hmm, yes," he replied. "I guess that was pretty funny."

I then laughed out loud as Sweet Tooth made a hushing gesture as he was nearly right behind the doc. "Yeah, I was a real fool then, huh? Messing up my wish like that, and getting Fucking Pizza!" I laughed some more.

The doc chuckled a bit in response. "I suppose that was pretty foolish. Good to know you realize the error you made trying to defy me."

My laughter stopped as Tooth raised the blade. I grinned widely as I looked into the man's face. "Know what's even funnier Doc? This!"

The knife came down. Again and again in a series of frenzied stabs. I was right. It was funny.

The clown casually wiped the blood off on his pants, then casually pressed the release button on the doc's remote which had swiped from the corpse. I was pleased as shit to be free from my wheels again and stretched my muscles after far too long. Sure it wasn't as bad as the first time, but relief is relief.

But now I had questions. Questions only Tooth could answer.

"So," I said casually as Sweet Tooth continued to play with his knife, "what's with the rescue mission, Sweet Tooth?"

"What makes you think I'm here to rescue you, big guy?" The clown replied. "Maybe I just felt like killing someone and this guy just happened to be it. By the way, nice set up you gave me there. Did you rehearse that?"

"Fun's over Needles," I said seriously. "What do you want?"

The clown sighed dramatically and shoved the knife into his pants. "Guess it's on to business, ay big guy? Long story short, I'm out for payback and thought you'd like to join the party."

"Payback?" I asked in confusion.

"Do I have to spell it out for you, big guy? Calypso! I'm after Calypso! You in or not?"

I was surprised. The clown was after Calypso? He was actually planning on finding and killing the founder of Twisted Metal? It was insane. It was suicidal.

"I'm totally in!"

Profile:

Axel

Name: Axel

Age: 39

Height: 6'11"

Vehicle: AXEL

An. Dear god has it really been over a year since I've worked on this? Man I suck! Ah well, here's Axel's intro. Hope you enjoy.

Next

Crimson Fury


	4. Crimson Fury Intro

**Twisted Metal: War**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TM**

**Crimson Fury Intro**

I was just doing my duty. I had brought in the greatest criminal the world had ever known. I had put an end to the madness and freed mankind from having to fear him. I was a hero.

Then he escaped.

My wife and daughter were put into protective care. They were hidden in a secure location that even I was not allowed to know about. I prayed it wouldn't be necessary. I prayed that Calypso would only come for me. I prayed that even he was not so low as to come after my family.

I received an envelope one day after sending my family away. It contained two locks of hair. I knew instantly that they belonged to my girls.

I was broken. My soul crushed. All I had sought to do was end the suffering. Now, I had brought it down upon my own family. I wished I was dead. At least then I'd be with them. My revolver was at my side. I drew it up to my chin. I closed my eyes. I tried to summon the strength to squeeze.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

My eyes shot open. I turned to the source. By the door stood a clown with a flaming head. Needles Kane, Number 2 on the FBI's most wanted list. Wanted for several thousand counts of murder. The most frequent winner of the Twisted Metal Tournament. Alias: Sweet Tooth.

"Seriously though," Kane continued. "Big mess afterwards. I'd hate to see such nice upholstery ruined by brain juice. Blood would look so much better."

My FBI training kicked in. I drew a bead on the psychotic freak. "Hands up Kane!" I commanded.

"Oh lighten up, Double-O dipshit," Kane replied. "Not like that thing's going to work on me anyway. Remember last time? You shot me up with all kinds of shit during the tournament and blew up my truck! Do you really think that pea shooter will…"

I shot the clown right between the eyes. His head shot back from the force, then slowly moved forward again. Blood trickled across his ever grinning clown mask as the wound between his eyes slowly closed and the bullet popped out and clacked against the floor.

"Cute, really cute," He said.

"It was worth a try," I replied, never letting my guard down. "What do you want Kane?"

"Relax, James Butthead. I'm on your side."

"Bullshit!" I replied, wanting to cap the bastard again just for saying it.

"Listen Jimmy," Needles Kane continued, "we're both after the same douche bag. You want to get your wife and kid back, I want to shove a knife up his ass. I want to help you."

"My family is dead!" I replied angrily.

"No, they aren't."

I was shocked to see a shadowy figure emerge through the wall like a phantom. A skeletal being appeared in my apartment. It looked like Death itself, if Death had near perfect curves and a motorcycle fetish. She reminded me of that motorcyclist from the tournament, though I could swear he was a man when we fought.

"Your family isn't dead," the spirit said. "I'm the embodiment of death. I would know if they were dead. Your wife and child are still alive and we can help save them."

"Why should I trust you?" I asked angrily. "Either of you?"

"You don't have much of a choice Jimmy," Kane replied. "I doubt your buddies back at the Federal Bureau of Idiocy are gonna be much help finding Calypso. By the time you get through all that legal red-tape, your ladies are gonna go bye-bye."

He was right. Every fiber of my being cringed at the thought, but this bastard was right. I had gone beyond the chain of command when I entered Twisted Metal. It was completely against orders and, if I had failed, would have left my ass seriously in the fryer. It paid off, but only because I put the system aside. I had trusted the system twice already. I trusted them to lock Calypso away forever. I trusted them to protect my family. They failed. It was time to take charge again. And as much as I hated to do it, I needed help.

I lowered my gun. "Alright Kane," I said. "I'll play along, for now. But once this is over, no matter what, you and Calypso are both going down."

"What ever you say Jimmy," the clown replied. "Whatever you say."

Profile:

Crimson Fury

Name: FBI Agent Allen Shepherd ("Jimmy" is a James Bond reference)

Age: 35

Height: 6'1

Vehicle: Crimson Fury

AN. Wow, that was quick. Better quit now, I have to get up at 9.

Next up

Whatever suggestion I feel like indulging.


	5. Outlaw Intro

Twisted Metal: War

Disclaimer: I don't own TM

Outlaw Intro

I looked through the window. In the sterile hospital room was my sister. She was all hooked up with IV's and a feeding tube connected to stomach. It was the only way that she could eat, now that she had no mouth.

This was all my fault. Before, I could say Calypso tricked me; twisted the meaning of my words against me. Not this time. I was careless. I let my emotions get the better of me and because of that, my sister suffered.

The doctors say they can't operate because a vein formed where her mouth had been; too risky. Bastard Calypso thought of everything. My sister was condemned to spend the rest of her life in here, all because of a mistake.

I turned to see a familiar face walk down the hallway. It was the FBI agent who had captured Calypso. I had wanted to meet him for a long time, congratulate him on doing what I had failed to do. Turns out, he was looking for me.

"Captain Carl Roberts?" he asked.

"That's me," I replied, shaking his hand. "You're Agent Shepherd, aren't you? I've been wanting meet you for a long time now."

"Likewise. You survived two Twisted Metals trying to bring Calypso down. Not many men can say that."

"Yeah, well," my gaze turned back to my sister, "I wish I could say it was worth it."

The agent looked with me at the sad sight. For an instant, I thought I saw sadness in his reflection. It's hard to really tell with these G-man types.

"Roberts," Shepherd continued. "This isn't just a social visit. I need your help. You probably heard about Calypso's breakout. We're assembling a team to track Calypso down. I thought you might want in."

"Who's running it?" I asked. "CIA? FBI?"

"Not… exactly," He replied hesitantly. "This operation isn't, strictly speaking, by the book."

"Going rogue?" I asked, intrigued. "Who else is involved?"

"Several… interested parties."

"Listen Shepherd, I'm not jumping in blind on this. Not after last time. No more dodging. Who would we be working with?"

"Survivors."

I knew what that meant. "Survivor" was a term used by legal forces to describe anyone who had actually lived through competing in Twisted Metal. Not many got labeled with that word. Those that did were all wanted for questioning involving Calypso's case. Not to mention their own part in the chaos Twisted Metal causes.

"So basically we're helping a bunch of wanted nut jobs on a revenge bent." I said with distaste.

"Don't take it so personally kid," Shepherd replied. "If we're going to get this guy, the least we have to worry about is the questionable morals of those we're working with. The reason I'm asking you is because I'd rather not be the only 'good guy' going into this if things get out of hand. I need your help Captain. Are you in?"

Even though I tried to consider alternatives to this, I knew from the start I had to join. It was the only chance I had to get back at that bastard for what happened to Jamie. It was my only chance at redemption.

"I'm in," I said.

I shook Shepherd's hand, knowing that, from that moment on, we were agreeing to both take an elevator straight to hell.

Parked out in front of the hospital's emergency room entrance, a beaten up old Ice Cream truck with a metal clown head on top. An orderly came out of the hospital and knocked on the passenger door.

"Hey!" he called out. "Hey buddy! You can't park here. This zone is for ambulances. You have to move!"

There was no response.

The orderly began to get angry as he banged louder. "Hey! Douche bag! I said move this truck. I know you're in there. I saw you pull up. Now move before I call the police!"

Still no response.

"Fine," he said as he turned from the car. "Let's how you like it when that piece of crap gets towed with you in it. Maybe you'll laugh then."

As the orderly began to walk away, the metal shutter of the ice cream sales counter began to open. The orderly turned at the sound and saw the opening. Curiosity prevailing, he returned to the side of the car and looked inside. It looked pitch dark inside. He didn't know what to make of it and made to leave again. Before he took a step, a muscular arm reached out of the truck, grabbed the man by the collar and dragged him screaming inside.

Screams rang out from the truck as the shutter closed. A deep, loud laugh soon overtook the screams as the clown head of the truck caught aflame.

Profile:

Outlaw

Name: Capt. Carl Roberts

Age: 27

Height: 6'0

Vehicle: Outlaw (Black Version)

AN. A local winter storm really opened up my time. Class starts again tomorrow which will probably kill all of my creativity.

Next up

Whatever suggestion I feel like indulging. Keep making them please!


End file.
